


A Brilliant Blue

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I cried while writing this, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Ouch, like really really sad, really sad, sort and angsty as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: “Baby, please!” Dean’s voice cracked this time, red hands gripping Castiel‘s bloody shirt. But Castiel didn’t move.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	A Brilliant Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I made this super angsty unedited thing!! So enjoy and cry your eyeballs out!

  
“You know what? I think we should get a cat,” Dean Winchester remarked as he followed his newly human boyfriend to their motel room, where they were staying for the night, checking out a case. Castiel laughed.

“And what, watch as it slowly destroys all of the bunker's ancient artifacts to hear them make a satisfying crash noise?” He teased, looking over his shoulder to meet Dean’s gaze, blue eyes sparkling. Dean in question simply shrugged.

“Just suggesting.” Soon they made it to their room, Cas nudging the door open with his foot. “Besides, you love cats.”

“Just because I love them doesn’t mean I want one,” Cas pointed out. Dean huffed. 

“Fine, fine.” He sighed, moving to stand next to Cas, laying his head on the ex-angels shoulder. “Did we at least find anything new in terms of the case?” He asked, changing the subject. Cas shrugged.

“Just the guy. Some man that shot his wife through the heart, or something. We’ll burn the body tonight.” Dean turned his head, kissing Cas’ cheek.

“Sounds good, sweetheart.”

——————————

Dean looked down at his shirt, at the blood splattered there. It was dark out, but the red liquid shined in the moonlight. Castiel noticed too, brilliant blue eyes gazing unfocused on his chest.

“Your shirt.” He remarked in a slightly dazed voice, before both of them glanced down at Cas’ shirt, at the steadily growing red patch over his heart. Cas stumbled forward, and Dean rushed to catch him.

“Cas?!” He asked, voice betraying his panic. “Cas?!” He turned his boyfriend over, frantically trying to stop the steady flow of blood from his angel's chest, ignoring the blank blue eyes that looked up at the sky, staring without seeing. “Cas!”

He shakily checked for a pulse, at Cas’ neck, at his wrist, everywhere he could think of. There was nothing. “Cas!” He repeated, tears now falling onto his beautiful angel's blank face.

“Baby, please!” Dean’s voice cracked this time, red hands gripping Castiel‘s bloody shirt. But Castiel didn’t move.

He was… he was…

Dean tilted his head back and screamed, hoping, praying, for some miracle to arise, bringing back his precious angel. But nothing did. And Cas’ beautiful, sparkling blue eyes stared up into the night sky, now dull. Dean buried his face in his angel’s neck, sobbing.

“Cas… sweetheart…  _ please _ …” He murmured, rocking back and forth, blinded by his tears.

_ Your shirt… _

**Author's Note:**

> So... sorry.
> 
> If this seems familiar to some of you, it’s because it’s loosely inspired by Tara’s death in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Let me know if you’re a fan of that series, because honestly, I have yet to meet a soul. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -Apple


End file.
